Dama Amapola
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Él, sobreviviente de su clan, ya había dado por acabada la búsqueda de una chica que amar y sea su digna esposa. Ella, logró destacar a pesar de todo, no es escandalosa ni llorona, pero si perfecta a su simple manera. Ten Ten sólo quiere a quienes llamar familia, y Sasuke también. SasuTen, NaruShion, SasoSaku, DeiIno, ShikaTema, NejiHina, SaiShizu. AU.
1. Un poco de Curiosidad

Haro! Tenía esto en mente hace tiempo, bueno, siempre amé el SasuTen, lástima que no es un ship muy famoso. Este fic es SasuTen, NaruShion, SasoSaku, DeiIno y ShikaTema (jamás cambiaré al ShikaTema al menos que haga un ShikaNaru :v) y espero que le den una oportunidad, amigos. Los dejo leer, hasta abajo!

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _Dama Amapola_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ambos estamos solos, igual que yo lo supiste sobrellevar, pero, no extrañas la compañía de alguien? O llegar a casa y que te reciban con mucho cariño? Yo si, por eso te elijo. En ti veo lo que mi corazón necesita para continuar._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Un poco de Curiosidad"_**

 ** _..._**

Naruto y Shikamaru se habían ido en una misión por la mañana, con Lee y Temari fuimos a despedirles, al parecer era una reunión en el País del Hierro, en ese lugar siempre hay conversaciones diplomáticas.

\- Vamos a tomar un té con dango, vienes Temari?- negó, sé que no tiene muchos ánimos cuando su marido sale en misiones largas- Oye, si estás preocupada por Shikamaru habla con Ino, ella te hará mucha compañía.

No sabía que mas decir, es difícil consolar a alguien, incluso en algo tan mínimo.

Ya en la tienda, Lee miraba a la nada, quizás pensando en Guy sensei.

\- Ten Ten, quieres visitar al sensei luego?

\- Porqué no?

Su emoción lo hacía adelantarse unos pasos mas que yo. Cuando dobló la esquina y le perdí de vista, una capa negra a lo lejos llamó mi completa atención, olvidé a donde iba, con quien y para qué.

Sasuke.

Seguía un camino que era poco transitado, no sale de la aldea? Recuerdo que una vez Guy nos habló de él, pero nada en concreto que pueda recordar.

Y un cartel de madera algo vieja y podrida declaraba: Tierras Uchiha.

Claro... las tierras que le pertenecen a Sasuke por derecho. Me pregunto, aún le dolerá la masacre? Esas cosas no debería de olvidarse fácilmente. Sólo supongo, no tengo una familia.

Sería lindo, tener una familia que te reciba o extrañe, lo mas cercano es mi equipo, Lee y Guy me quieren mucho y yo a ellos, pero...

\- No tienes permiso de estar aquí.

La fría voz de Sasuke cortó el aire, cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos parados, vi una calle de tierra y varias casas algo descuidadas por el tiempo. Me metí en las Tierras Uchiha sin querer, porqué me absorbo tanto en mis pensamientos? Caminé inconsciente.

\- Perdón, estaba pensando y no me di cuenta por donde iba- no me da miedo, tampoco le mentí.

Pasó por mi lado ondeando su capa, no parecía contento de tenerme aquí.

\- Vete.

Esa orden fue suficiente para mi.

Antes de dar la vuelta, divisé algunos interiores en las casas, y por inercia las imaginé llenas de gente, riendo, cenando en familia, niños jugando todos de cabellos oscuros y un enorme abanico en sus espaldas.

Que bello debió haber sido este lugar lleno de gente, de alegría, de un clan.

\- Está muy solo...- murmuré para mi misma ya casi llegando al cartel.

.

.

.

En mi casa no prendí ni una luz, había un mensaje en la grabadora de Lee, y me deseaba buenas noches, que no me preocupara si no fui que Guy sensei nos espera mañana para almorzar y eso.

Sonreí, son como mi familia. Supo un poco mal el haberme distraído siguiendo a Sasuke en vez de ir a ver a Guy.

Para retribuirles les haré un pastel! Desde que fui a ese curso de cocina con Chouji somos amigos, le pediré a él alguna recete que tiene muchas. Sonreí, dejaría ese ánimo para la mañana que ahora me caigo de cansancio mental.

Durante el camino de vuelta no dejé de pensar en Sasuke y su clan, se sentirá solo? No creo, Naruto comparte el mismo sentimiento.

Pero Sasuke si tuvo una familia. Naruto no. Esa era la discusión mas recurrente entre ellos. No es lo mismo haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado. Algo así dijo Gaara alguna vez sobre la diferencia entre Naruto y Sasuke.

A mi lado está Lee, que jamás conoció a sus padres, eso no evita que me sienta sola, cierto?

Supongo que no...

Quizás me parezco mas a Sasuke de lo que pensé.

-0-0-

Muy tarde en la mañana, porque sí, me quedé dormida, fui lo mas rápido posible a la casa de Chouji, y me dio una receta de pan de banana.

Saliendo, vi a Sai en las escaleras de la biblioteca.

\- Oye, Sai! Qué tal todo?

\- Ten Ten, nada nuevo, voy a llevarle estos libros de auto ayuda a Sakura.

\- Auto... ayuda...?- suelen ser para gente depresiva y eso.

\- Si, ayer Sasuke la rechazó de nuevo, y para evitar que se vaya de viaje por lo triste que está, Naruto me dijo que intente ayudarla, y bueno, esto se me ocurrió- este Sai siempre tan indiscreto.

\- La comida suele ayudar Sai... cómprale helado, si?- y le di una palmada en el hombro.

Rechazó a Sakura... de nuevo. No es una novedad, porqué lo sigue intentando? Es obvio que él no siente lo mismo. Tan ciega y desesperada está? A veces no sé que pensar de Sakura, Ino incluso supo dejar ir a Sasuke, pero ella no, no lo comprendo.

Es estúpido continuar. No la quiere y ya. Acaso no piensa en los sentimientos de Sasuke? El pobre debe de sentirse presionado y molesto, que ella siga detrás sin intentar cambiar en algo que a Sasuke le agrade o saber que rayos quiere él. No, Sakura cada día está mas egoísta.

Y Sai y Naruto detrás consolándola.

Removí mi cabeza, esas cosas me ponen de muy mal humor.

Llegué a casa con un montón de ingredientes para el pan, no era complicado, sin embargo estaba corta de tiempo, debía ir al almuerzo con Guy sensei!

\- Perdón la tardanza, fui de compras- Lee me abrió la puerta y un olor a cazuela de mariscos inundó mis sentidos, que delicia.

\- No pasa nada, entra!

\- Uh, y Neji?

\- Está muy ocupado, iba a venir pero Lord Hiashi lo necesitaba, entendemos, esas cosas le suelen pasar, no por eso significa que no venga la semana que viene- rió. Neji tiene una familia, esa es la diferencia.

Y a pesar de todo lo entendemos.

Tuvimos una tarde agradable, tomamos el té luego de almorzar y Lee trajo un juego de mesa, era "Adivina la Palabra". Les gané, obvio.

Ya con en sol sin rastro y un cielo naranja-azulado, para volver a mi casa tuve que pasar frente a la biblioteca, y un cartel adornaba la entrada, cómo no lo vi antes?

"Sección de clanes actualizada"

La curiosidad me ganó.

Al rededor mío puse un millón de libros sobre el clan Uchiha, quería desentrañar lo mas rápido posible cualquier cosa por la que me surja curiosidad de hoy en adelante.

Demasiado, por supuesto, había fotos de Madara Uchiha con el primer Hokage, una de Danzo como enemigo público número uno del clan, otra de Itachi en el Libro Bingo y las últimas todas de Sasuke como último sobreviviente, heredero y líder actual.

Esas tierras estaban llenas de vitalidad y gente feliz, porqué destruir todo eso? Dentro mío algo quería llorar sobre el libro, pero mojarlo me costaría una suma considerable para reemplazarlo.

Mejor volver a casa. Con los perros ladrando o algún que otro gato saltando entre tejados y medianeras, las casas en penumbra y calles vacías, casi parecía película de terror, esas que a Shino le encanta ver.

\- No deberías caminar sola a estas horas.

\- Sasuke?- justo en la esquina antes de llegar a mi casa, Sasuke reposaba sobre una pared de ladrillo- Salí tarde de la biblioteca, nada mas. Ni que me fueran a asaltar.

\- Ah no?

\- No, y aunque lo intentaran, soy la experta maestra en armas de Konoha, estoy armada hasta los dientes- hice un movimiento con mis muñecas para que note los pergaminos allí puestos, listos en caso de emergencia.

\- Maestra en Armas, jamás oí ese título...- dijo pasando de mi en la misma calle que yo iba.

\- Pues existe, Tsunade me lo otorgó y luego Kakashi lo hizo oficial! Por eso soy jounin, y tú que eres?- paró en seco.

\- Yo soy yo, no necesito un título.

\- Pero tienes un clan, por eso te basta con ser tú- ahora yo pasaba de él, completamente ofendida por mi propia respuesta.

No hubo mas charla, sabía que iba tras de mi sin emitir ni un sólo sonido, la pregunta es: porqué?

Ni que hayamos congeniado antes de estos días, todo lo contrario, él trata con Lee y Neji de modo agresivo pero a mi me ignora o algo así.

Cuando abrí mi puerta, Sasuke se había ido.

Mejor así, no quiero dormir con él vigilándome. Con su sigilo es capaz de ser ANBU, sin embargo por lo que sé rechazó el título varias veces. Quizás si le basta con ser él.

Y a mi no?

Yo soy Ten Ten Maestra en Armas Ninja de Konohagakure, eso es suficiente para mi.

Los ingredientes del pan seguían ahí. Bufé, lo hago en la mañana.

Mi cansancio mental es abrumador, porqué Sasuke me pone así? Esto es horrible.

Estaba esperando a que aparezca o qué? Pregunto por ambas partes, yo no tenía idea que él seguía en la aldea, pero, él me buscó?

A esa hora, en esa esquina, cómodamente aguardando.

No, basta, tengo sueño y no debo pensar mas en él.

Salí de la ducha con pocas ganas de vestirme, desnuda caí en la cama.

A dormir, Ten Ten.

.

.

.

Di un bostezo antes de divisar bien el reloj, 10 AM, según recuerdo no planificamos ningún entrenamiento ni nada, entonces sigo acostada hasta que tenga ganas de levantarme.

Apenas despertar y el recio rostro de Sasuke apareció en mi mente. Casi palpable. Es muy pálido, tendrá la piel suave?

Sin darme cuenta levanté la mano hacia el techo, que tonta! Ya bájala boba, ni que la cara de Uchiha estuviese en tu techo.

Porqué pienso en él?! Ah, ya sé, es que lo vi dos veces y me habló sin odio ni nada, a diferencia de Sakura que se nota cuando le dice algo a ella por que está lleno de asco y enojo.

Pobre Sakura, pobre Sakura creo... ella misma se lanza sabiendo que será atravesada sin piedad por su indiferencia.

Es masoquista? No tiene esperanzas con nadie mas? Teme quedarse sola? No sabe despegarse? Tiene problemas psicológicos?

Basta! Basta de pensar en esas cosas que no tienen que ver conmigo. Yo acá, a punto de hacer un pan de banana, y ella allá, sola y triste.

Me siento mas... afortunada que Sakura... será porque Sasuke no me odia? Cómo va a odiar a alguien que apenas conoce? Como yo.

Respiré hondo, levantarme de un saque hizo marear, mejor me siento y tomo algo para desayunar o mi estómago se oirá hasta Suna.

Hace mucho no voy a Suna, no desde el... el funeral de Gaara. Dios, que tristes recuerdos, Lee no ha sido el mismo desde eso, tampoco Naruto.

\- Ten Ten! Toc, toc!- la voz de Lee atravesaba mi puerta inundando mi cocina comedor.

\- Lee, pasa.

Fui a abrirle con mi terrible aspecto, por suerte me vestí apenas ir a la cocina.

\- Estás desayunando? A qué hora despertaste?

\- Hace un ratito, tenía mucho sueño.

\- El juego estuvo bravo, no?- rió, haciendo alusión al "Adivina la Palabra" de ayer, no pienso contarle sobre Sasuke. Se preocupará si no, y detesto preocupar a Lee.

\- Quieres algo para tomar?

\- No, gracias Ten, en realidad quería saber si harás algo en la tarde, Neji nos invitó a su casa.

\- Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer.

Había pensado en ir de nuevo a la biblioteca o cocinar el pan, sin embargo Lee se veía agitado.

\- Te dijo algo Neji?

\- N-no, pero se oía alterado, como si pasara algo malo, bueno, quizás nos diga hoy, no sé.

No dije nada mas, terminé mi desayuno para ir a vestirme decente, mas si iré a lo de Neji, o Hiashi me saca a patadas.

Apenas y si Lee emitió sonido durante el camino, Neji es su mejor amigo, no quiere que le pase algo como a Gaara... Es muy atento y serio desde entonces sobre sus amistades, osea nosotros.

A veces me ahoga.

La casa Hyuuga también tenía el aura lúgubre, nos dijeron que Neji estaba en el jardín, tomando té.

\- Neji, buen día- nos recibió sin ese brillo usual en sus ojos- Pasa algo?

Lee permanecía mudo de la tensión. Neji asintió y después negó. Osea, si o no?

\- No entiendo, pasa o no pasa algo?

\- Algo así- suspiró- Quiero decirles pero me prometen no abrir la boca hasta que les diga, entienden?- asentimos no muy convencidos- Pues... Hinata y yo nos casaremos... en un mes...

Casi me caigo de trasero, igual estaba sentada. Tuve que tapar la boca de Lee o iba a lanzar uno de sus alaridos largos de sorpresa.

\- Tú... y... Hinata...?

\- Si.

\- Pero porqué te pones así de triste? Acaso no la amas, Neji?

\- Si, pero no sé... si ella a mi... y si todavía quiere a Naruto?!- mas que enojado, le vi triste y preocupado.

Él quiere mucho a Hinata, tanto, que es capaz de negarse al matrimonio y entregarla a Naruto con tal de verla feliz. Eso es verdadero amor.

\- Neji... tranquilo... yo averiguaré eso si te preocupa...- quise sonreír en pos de calmar un poco los ánimos, pero negó.

\- Deja, eso ya lo sabré yo, muchas gracias Ten Ten.

Por suerte su sonrisa dijo que siempre contará con nosotros hasta en situaciones como estas, somos sus amigos.

Una familia.

-0-0-

Eran las cinco de la tarde, el sol ya bajo y a punto de abrir mi puerta, un pequeño gatito negro me maulló.

\- Qué pasa bonito? Te perdiste?- siempre tuve un amor profundo por los felinos.

Levantó su patita en pos de que vea el pequeño pergamino allí atado. Y apenas desatarle, se fue.

\- Una nota? "Estuvo interesante la sección sobre clanes?" Quién mandó esto?

La cara de Sasuke se me vino a la cabeza. Él fue el único que me vio, incluso le dije que fui a la biblioteca. Sonreí, quizás hoy tampoco escaparía de él.

Corrí a la esquina de mi casa y el gatito esperaba allí. En un intento de seguirle, terminé por llegar a la biblioteca de nuevo.

\- Está aquí?- para mi estaba vacía.

Sobre la misma mesa que usé, yacía un libro con la tapa roja, jamás lo vi antes, y encima otra nota: "Este es un poco mas informativo sobre los Uchiha"

Desde que vi las notas hasta dejar de nuevo el libro sobre la mesa, no dejé de sonreír.

Es obra de Sasuke, claro que si.

.

.

.

Desperté con un millón de golpes en la puerta de Lee gritando que teníamos al fin una misión. Sinceramente no me siento lista para una, digo, no entreno hace una semana.

Pero no puedo negarme, me toca ir con Sai, Lee, Ino y Shino.

\- La misión es en una aldea al sur del país, muchos informes me llegaron sobre zonas cercanas que estallaron, literalmente, y temen que la siguiente sea esta aldea, el punto es protegerla por que es la que abastece de algodón a la zona sur del país.

Estallar, qué demonios significa eso? Estallar estallar de pum?

No entiendo nada. Salimos en la mañana y quise dormir un poco mas pero cada vez que lo intentaba, las notas de Sasuke aparecían en mi mente sacándome una sonrisa. Así que salí a caminar.

Los escaparates de las tiendas tenían mucha ropa colorida que, por supuesto, mi bolsillo no costea.

\- Porqué la ropa bonita cuesta tanto?- lloriqueé.

\- Para que no cualquiera la compre- inconfundible voz de Sasuke.

\- Ah si? Quién dijo eso?

\- Yo lo digo. Qué otra explicación lógica encuentras?

\- Ummm, no lo sé, materiales caros?

\- Lo que digas- estaba yéndose y quise seguirle, sin embargo me dije no, sería igual de pesada que Sakura.

Algo que no quiero ser: una copia de Sakura y lo densa que es.

\- Iré a comprar algo para cenar- es una pregunta, afirmación o qué? Como sea respondo que si.

Iba a su lado a paso silencioso, entró a una parrilla con pedidos a llevar y me hizo una seña con el dedo para que le siga.

\- Dos grandes de yakisoba y res- él me miró de soslayo y asentí muy suave, por si acaso.

Increíblemente con Sasuke la mayoría de las acciones que quiere debo de adivinarlas, que complejo...

La vuelta también estuvo callada, el olor de la comida me mataba, quería comer ya, ya, ya.

Iré a la misión con un lindo recuerdo de cenar junto a Sasuke.

PORQUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY TAN CONTENTA CON SASUKE?!

Ten Ten! Por favor! Estás al lado del traidor número uno de Konoha, amargado cara de tuje y odiado por todos desde que quiso matarnos, a nosotros y los kage.

Sin embargo es... agradable... no es como lo pintan.

Quizás de esto se enamoró Sakura? No, él jamás la trató bien, todos lo confirman.

Entonces porqué a mi si? Tal vez quiere un amigo además de Naruto, alguien mas con quien tratar, se debe de sentir solo, Naruto pasa mucho tiempo en misiones y nadie mas le quiere cerca. Sakura no cuenta.

Por primera vez entré en las Tierras Uchiha en compañía, además suya, y tras las casas destruidas, había una de aspecto aceptable.

Ahí vive? Creí que estaba en un apartamento en la aldea, eso me dijo Naruto. Me removí de hombros así restarle importancia al asunto.

Se sentó fuera, en la escalera para entrar, e hice lo mismo.

\- Toma- me dio la segunda porción de yakisoba y res.

Estoy muy contenta por cenar con él. Después de todo si es agradable.

Y dormí como bebé completamente satisfecha en múltiples sentidos, entre ellos la cena al lado de Sasuke, la deliciosa comida, el haberme acompañado a casa y desear suerte en mi misión.

Cómo supo de ella? No importa.

Soy feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Porqué invitarla? Jamás congenió demasiado con una chica además de Karin y Sakura, todo lo contrario, ya daba por finalizada la búsqueda de alguna mujer digna de ser llamada su esposa, y ella qué?

Cuando él peleaba con Lee o Neji ella se mantenía al margen, para luego retar a sus compañeros con la altura y dignidad de una mujer de su edad.

Tranquila, pero no tímida, alegre, pero no escandalosa, educada, pero no formal, le parecía muy agradable. Hasta cómica en ocasiones.

Si no fuera que la vio investigar sobre los Uchiha y llamar bello su clan, él de seguro la pasaba por alto.

Ahora trata de dormir alejando los sutiles movimientos de Ten Ten, su tez algo morena y como se le iluminaron los ojos al ver las tierras de nuevo.

Incluso diría que parece Uchiha de nacimiento.

\- Es muy agradable, verdad...?

El gatito a su lado lo podía confirmar.

Y por si fuera poco, ama los gatos.

Le recuerda tantito a su mamá. No buscaba eso? Una mujer similar a su mamá?

Sonrió, claro que si.

.

.

.

Corto por que no quiero poner mas, bah, si es que les parece atractivo este primer capítulo, a mi me encanta esta pareja, demasiado diría. Ten Ten es la waifu perfecta, punto final.

Dejen su review opinando, besos~!


	2. La Aldea de los Algodoneros

Haro! Segundo capítulo, sinceramente no sé por que este fic está que me emociona tanto, es inexplicable. Paso a aclarar que este fic será corto, no creo ahondar demasiado en detalles o hacerlo muy extenso, eso ;)

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Dama Amapola**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A cada paso me alejo mas de ti, tan sólo físicamente, por que en realidad mi corazón se quedó contigo, en la aldea, sin dejar de latir._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"La Aldea de los Algodoneros"**_

 _ **...**_

Desperté muy temprano con las energía a tope para la misión, eran mas chicos que chicas, por lo que tendríamos que mediar en caso de desastre entre Sai, Shino y Lee. Por suerte son pseudo tranquilos.

Ya íbamos un par de kilómetros hacia el sur, el sol de la mañana estaba muy alto e Ino conversaba con los chicos muy animosa. Yo apenas podía despegar mi cabeza de la noche anterior.

Sonreí, Sasuke fue muy agradable conmigo.

\- Oye Ten Ten, te veo muy risueña, pasó algo?- Ino me sonreía pícara, no quiero contarle por que es amiga de Sakura y ella sigue tras Sasuke.

Odio admitirlo pero tengo un leve interés hacia él, y no es novedad que lo crea guapo, sin embargo lo mas interesante de Sasuke es su historia y que se parece... a mi...

\- Nada, sólo recordé mi cena...- le dije con la misma sonrisa. No fue mentira después de todo.

Parecíamos mas un grupo de campistas que de jounin especializados, fueron dos noches sin mucho alboroto, cenamos bien gracias a Ino, cada uno hacía guardia de noche y al final de cuatro días de viaje, vimos el sur del país, con la costa muy cerca.

La aldea de los Algodoneros.

Shino iba a la cabeza como el líder, pidió una audiencia con la cabeza de la aldea, una mujer muy anciana. Aura, la señora anciana, nos relató con detalle lo sucedido en estos meses.

\- Poco a poco la gente alejada de la aldea, incluso de aldeas aledañas, han venido en busca de vivienda y acojo por que sus aldeas de origen fueron reventadas.

\- Reventadas?- preguntamos al unísono.

\- Si, pum, como un globo, y nadie sabe quien fue, claro que los acogimos, sin embargo tenemos miedo de ser la próxima, podrían ayudarnos?

\- Por supuesto, para eso vinimos, no descansaremos hasta averiguarlo señora- dijo Shino muy serio.

Asentí igual que los demás, las vidas de cientos o quizás miles de personas inocentes y trabajadoras aguardaban en nuestras manos.

Un jounin siempre hace lo correcto y ayuda.

Apenas caer la noche varios campesinos nos mostraron los límites del campo, aquellos lugares perfectos para ocultarse y atacar.

Me tocó la zona del norte, la mas alejada del mar, por donde vinimos.

Si tan sólo hubiesen mandado un Hyuuga, no veo una mierda. La oscuridad y ningún ápice de luz, tuve que recorrer varias veces los caminos para reconocer el sitio.

Entre los cinco rodeamos la aldea, íbamos rotando cada dos horas, por lo que caminábamos de punto a punto asegurando el 90% de posibilidades de encontrar a quien sea.

Eso la primera noche en la aldea, y nada que reportar.

Lo mismo de día con gente que nos traía el almuerzo para evitar salir de nuestros puestos, como ellos ya saben de la ronda que hacemos pueden encontrarnos con facilidad.

Todo idea de la anciana Aura.

Para el tercer día las rondas no daban fruto, sí, la aldea no reventó, pero tampoco hallábamos a nadie, Ino se enojó por eso, tuve que explicarle que si bien la aldea no es su objetivo o estamos nosotros y por eso no la atacan.

\- Y qué?! Vamos a quedarnos como guardias el resto de nuestra vida aquí?!- Shino negó.

\- No, pero tenemos que hacerles creer eso, y en algún momento aparecerán.

Momentáneamente Ino se calmó, volvimos a las rondas hasta el cuarto día. Tras esconderse el sol tocaron las dos horas para rotar, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj estábamos yo, Lee, Sai, Shino e Ino, para regresar a mi de nuevo. Por ende debía ir a donde Ino.

Sin embargo aguardaba Shino junto con los demás.

\- Ino desapareció.

Retuve un alarido de preocupación y sorpresa. Es muy difícil emboscar a alguien como Ino, mas con su inteligencia y habilidad.

El enemigo ya llegó, y pasó nuestras defensas.

\- Porqué secuestrar a Ino y no simplemente hacer estallar la aldea ya adentro? Si pasó nuestra barrera digo...- Lee ponía sobre la mesa las dudas de todos.

En ese momento Shino comenzó a expandir una nube de insectos que cubrió la aldea.

\- Esperen...- pensaba en voz alta- Si está dentro ya hubiésemos hecho pum. Así que...

Fui elevando mis ojos hasta chocar con el rostro nervioso de Shino.

Él se dio cuenta hace nada, yo también.

Demonios.

\- ...Caímos en su trampa...

La nube de insectos le comunicó a Shino que fuéramos a la zona este de la aldea, allí un extraña ave reposaba con Ino encima, a punto de tomar vuelo.

Shino y Sai iban en el aire con las aves de tinta.

Lee y yo corrimos en diagonal para atacar.

Bosque tras bosque, mas y mas, el ave descansaba entre los altísimos pastizales y nuestro sigilo podría ser discutible.

Una sombra había cerca del animal, por lo que le hice una señal a Lee de que vaya de frente contra la sombra y yo detrás del ave.

\- Remolino de la Hoja!- la patada de Lee derribó enseguida a la sombra, un hombre rubio que juraría vi en otro lado.

\- Dragón Tormenta Kunai!

Y extendí los pergaminos de mis muñecas así atacar a la pequeña sombra detrás del ave, tanto, que apenas pude verla.

Desplegando mi poder y nada.

Ni se inmutó, tenía clavados en cada centímetro de su cuerpo mis armas, sin embargo seguía allí, parado.

En el afán de poder atacar lo mas rápido posible o por si era un muñeco o algo así, empuñé la espada que guardaba en un pergamino sellado en caso de emergencia, y fui corriendo con chakra acumulado en mis pies.

Brilla bajo la luna llena, tanta es la velocidad de mi cuerpo que el reflejo sobre la hoja me ciega momentáneamente, no se mueve, no emite sonido, quizás es un señuelo pero por si acaso hay que atacar.

Atacar y eliminar, estiro el brazo con tal de atravesar el ser inerte, cual estatua.

Mi filo es mortal. Con un milímetro mas seré capaz de dejarlo en dos.

Su filo también es mortal. No necesitó de mas espacio para atravesar de estómago.

Soy incapaz de distinguir algo además de sus pies frente a mi, caída de rodillas no pido piedad, sin embargo... la boca me sabe a metal, la sangre sabe a metal, no?

\- Ten Ten!

Y Shino llega junto a una gota violeta repiqueteando a mi lado.

\- Shi... no...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Patada frontal tras patada frontal, Lee trataba a toda costa de asestar un golpe, pero el muchacho sólo esquivaba retrocediendo.

Su cabello rubio ondeaba con cada movimiento, no reía y de todos modos Lee vio el brillo burlón en los ojos de él. Esos ojos azules que Lee jamás podría haber olvidado, le causan impotencia e ira.

Ni siquiera puede pensar en una estrategia mejor que atacar de frente con el mismo monótono movimiento de piernas, está cegado de ira. De dolor.

\- Mataron a mi amigo, malditos!- sus palabras apenas salían con mucho sufrimiento y lágrimas de por medio- Pidan disculpas, carajo!

\- Eso lo revivirá acaso?

El recio rostro del rubio no cambiaba ante las lágrimas de Lee. En cambio el moreno contorsionaba su rostro en agonía y tristeza.

\- Me quitaron a mi amigo, monstruos!

\- Y eso qué?

A falta de un aviso previo detuvo sus piernas, clavó aquellas bien firme sin tardar ni un segundo y asestó el mejor puñetazo que su nublada mente pudo concebir.

Un puñetazo justo en la mejilla del rubio, tan fuerte que lo desestabilizó al fin.

\- DI QUE LO SIENTES!- encima suyo no frenaba, piña tras piña, incluso alguna que otra gota de sangre saltaba sobre Lee. Nada calmó su sed de venganza.

Siendo sometido a tal brutalidad no podía responder, casi vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Y Lee ciego de odio.

\- DEVUÉLVANOS A GAARA, DESGRACIADOS!- levantó bien alto su puño para finalizar con un knock out. El rubio no tuvo mas opción que gritar por ayuda.

Era eso, o morir a manos de Lee.

 _Si resultó ser una misión suicida, amigo._

\- SASORIII!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un olor a hospital inundó mis fosas nasales incluso antes de abrir los ojos, casi me dolían por la luz, débil y de todos modos cegadora.

\- Ten Ten, despertaste, dos días dormida, eh? Fue difícil pero sigues viva, bien!- la sonrisa de Sakura me recibió, apenas y si recuerdo que mierda pasó.

\- Dime... que me pasó... me duele todo...- levanté un poco la sábana y mi abdomen tenía vendas que temí palpar.

Enseguida vinieron recuerdos de un colorado con ojos café que en milésima de segundo me atravesó con sus... manos cuchilla? Qué demonios sucedió allá?

Él ni siquiera se movió por mis armas! No era humano!

\- Según los demás te atravesaron en la pelea, pero no te preocupes, estarás como nueva en dos semanas y ya curé el veneno.

\- VENENO?!- quise saltar sobre Sakura que en vano intentaba agarrar algún brazo mío volando.

Lee y Neji me sostenían alteradísimos, tuve que parar de removerme por que la herida se abría sin piedad, dolía horrores.

\- Ya Ten Ten, calmada... Sakura, qué le dijiste?- Neji puso su mirada acusadora en la aludida.

\- N-nada, sólo que fue envenenada...

\- Eso se lo diríamos luego! Acaso no oyes cuando te hablo?!

Me relajé y oí con atención lo que decían, leyendo el rostro de angustia de Lee y el de enojo de Neji.

Los tres se fueron dejando a una enfermera para que me cambie las vendas y eso, ya daban las doce de la noche y aún no podía procesar el hecho de que me envenenaron.

Fue ese pelirrojo? Porqué?!

La gota violeta... eso era veneno sin duda alguna.

\- Estás viva...

Mi mente se olvidó de todo lo sucedido apenas escuchar a Sasuke en la ventana, entrando cual fugitivo.

\- Si, no sé ni que carajo me pasó allá.

\- Oí que te envenenaron y atravesaron. Debiste haber tenido mas cuidado.

\- Lo tuve, pero estaba oscuro y... ah... sabes? No hay excusa, ese pelirrojo fue mas fuerte que yo. Me confié demasiado, y ahora tengo esta enorme herida que si llego a levantarme me dolerá como los mil demonios.

\- Sakura no te curó?

\- Yo que sé, estaba inconsciente, al menos dijo que no estoy mas envenenada... Y Neji la retó. Vaya forma de despertarme, eh?

Daba la vuelta a mi camilla, inspeccionando cada centímetro del cuarto en su andar, yo lo seguía con la vista.

\- Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

\- Creo que dos semanas...

\- Y de reposo en tu casa de seguro un mes... o mas...

\- Si, supongo que si, esta herida no sanará rápido, además muero de hambre, la comida de aquí da nauseas.

\- Es una de las razones por las que odio los hospitales.

\- Y las otras...?- él ya iba de nuevo a la ventana.

\- Sakura trabaja aquí...- rió.

Fue cruel pero no pude evitar que una carcajada muda salga, al abrir los ojos de nuevo Sasuke se había ido. Me agradó su corta visita.

Yo sabía que no se olvidaría de mi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su cuerpo cayó contra la pared haciendo eco en el pasillo desierto, de nuevo se sintió en una depresión tremenda, y nada mas escuchó una conversación entre Sasuke y Ten Ten.

La pregunta para ella era de donde se conocían, por que congeniaban si hace un mes ni sabían de la existencia del otro. Un completo misterio.

Ahora la visitaba a hurtadillas en el hospital cual Romeo.

Mientras que ella... ella lo conocía de un década y él la detestaba.

 _Por que trabajo aquí... Por eso odia los hospitales..._

 _Me odia..._

Y por enésima vez en su vida, Sakura derramó unas lágrimas por Sasuke.

.

.

.

Re contra corto, no quería exagerar ni abusar de la situación, creo que como jamás congeniaron estos dos será algo lento el proceso, bue, parece que voy muy rápido, no? Viva el SasuTen~!

A los reviews!

Ana: awww gracias. Exacto! Ten Ten me parece la mas perfecta de todas las kunoichi (la amo un poco mas que a Tayuya y Temari, mis otras dos waifus) y si, también odié que la dejaran tan relegada y solitaria, yo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que se case con Neji, pero bueno, Kishi y sus ideas raras sobre el amor. Los sigo shippeando, obvio, lamento que Sasuke se haya casado con Sakura en vez de Ten Ten, eso hubiese sido mejor en mi opinión. Perdón si hice ver mal a Ten Ten en el capítulo, ya verás por que (alguien debe ser envenenado en mis fics, quien sea :v) Muchas gracias de nuevo, te mando un beso y espero tu review!

Yoru123: hola! Aquí la continuación (no te molestes por favor por el envenenamiento de Ten Ten) Yo no he hallado ningún fic SasuTen que me llamara poderosamente la atención, si, he leído un que otro, pero ninguno en Mundo Ninja que me deje wow! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, te mando saludos!

 **Créanme, jamás escribo una Sakura todavía obsesionada con Sasuke, de veras, no me sale así que no me reten si sale media rara, en mis fics suelo poner que Sakura usó un par de neuronas y pudo dejar ir a Sasuke, cosa que en realidad no pasa y bueno, es una mujer abandonada... me da pena... pero se lo merece por estúpida.**

Ay, eso sonó cruel.

Los escribo en el próximo capítulo! Bye~!


End file.
